1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been developed image forming apparatuses that print an image using a transparent developer besides four color toners of CMYK. Using a transparent developer makes it possible to provide a visual effect and a tactual effect (referred to as a surface effect) on a surface of a recording medium. Furthermore, forming an image with a transparent developer makes it possible to form a transparent image used for prevention of falsification and forgery, for example. For such image forming apparatuses, there has been developed a technology for displaying an image obtained by estimating a printing result before printing, that is, a technology for performing so-called preview display. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-145784, for example, discloses a technology for displaying an image portion to be printed with transparent toner as a preview.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-145784, however, the whole area to which the transparent toner is to be applied is collectively switched between being displayed or hidden. As a result, if an area to which a surface effect is to be applied using the transparent toner and a transparent image to be printed using the transparent toner both exist, the area to which the surface effect is to be applied and the transparent image cannot be switched to be displayed as a preview.
Therefore, there is a need for a display processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer-readable storage medium that can switch between an area to which a surface effect is to be applied and a transparent image as preview display.